Fake World Real Feelings
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Tentang Jimin yang merasa tidak enak dengan pasangannya di dunia roleplay, tanpa tahu kebenaran yang sebenarnya dari sang pemilik akun" [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #WhiteDayevent #GardenofLoves #HappySugaDay


**MinGa Dudes "White Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt W.14 : Dating Online**

 **.**

 **.**

Fake World, Real Feelings

A fanfic by Gelda Lee

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Length : Oneshoot

Rate : T

.

.

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _I know it's a fake world, but what about my feelings for you?"_

.

.

Setelah jadwal padat dan latihan yang menyiksa tubuhnya, Jimin bersyukur bisa kembali ke _dorm_ dan berguling di kasur kesayangannya. Dia langsung memeriksa _handphone_ yang sedari tadi berbunyi, menandakan pesan masuk. Jimin membuka _twitter_ dan mengganti akun yang semula adalah akun bts menjadi akun dengan _username minijm,_ akun yang selama ini dirahasiakannya.

Jimin sekarang sedang kecanduan bermain _roleplay_ di _twitter_ yang menurutnya jauh lebih seru dibandingkan harus berkutat dengan _schedule_ yang membunuhnya secara perlahan. Awalnya dia hanya iseng mencari info tentang _roleplay_ karena terkadang ada saja akun _roleplay_ yang melintas di _timeline twitter_ dan membuatnya penasaran.

Soal karakter yang dimainkannya, yah anggap saja Jimin benar-benar tidak tahu menahu soal roleplay karena dia berperan sebagai DIRINYA SENDIRI. Jika saja ada yang mengenalinya di sana, tamat riwayatnya sebagai _idol internasional_.

Sayangnya itu hanya rahasia kecil yang disimpan oleh Jimin, karena rahasia keduanya berhubungan dengan Min Yoongi atau yang biasa dikenal dengan nama Suga. Ini memang rahasia umum, Jimin sudah lama memendam perasaannya pada pria gula _tsundere_ itu. Salahkan hormonnya yang entah kenapa mulai meledak-ledak saat melihat Yoongi, Jimin tidak bisa menahan libidonya lebih dari lima menit dan biasanya berakhir dengan _sex_ ataupun _cuddle_ melalui _Direct message_ dengan pasangannya. Ya, pasangannya.

Tentu saja Jimin mempunyai pasangan di dunia _roleplay_ , dan entah ada angin apa dia bisa menembak salah satu _roleplayer_ dengan karakter Min Yoongi, namja kesayangannya dan menjadikan _roleplayer_ itu miliknya.

Alasan Jimin mendekatinya? _Simple_ , pertama karena _username_ nya yang entah kenapa mirip dengan dirinya yaitu _____**miniyoon**_. Kedua, dia benar-benar mirip seperti Yoongi. _Typing_ yang selalu digunakannya, reaksinya saat Jimin mulai menggombalinya, semuanya benar-benar persis Yoongi. Hanya saja Yoongi yang asli tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'sayang' ataupun mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai Jimin. Ironis, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Jimin tersenyum saat melihat ada 10 _direct message_ dari _username_ _**miniyoon**_ atau yang sering dipanggilnya dengan nama syubie. Jimin langsung membukanya dan terlihat pesan beruntun yang dikirim syubie untuknya.

"Hei jimin." Pesan pertama, belum terlihat.

"Jiminie." Pesan kedua, sepertinya ada yang mulai kesal.

"Astaga Park Jimin, sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkanku?" Pesan ketiga, sepertinya mulai marah.

"Park Jimin, aku akan selingkuh dengan hoseok jika kau tidak membalas pesanku sekarang." Pesan keempat, ancaman klasik Syubie yang tidak akan pernah dilakukan olehnya-setidaknya menurut Jimin.

"Jiminniiiieee! _"_ Pesan kelima, astaga bisakah Jimin menerkam anak itu sekarang juga? Imut sekali. Jimin melewati sisa pesan yang sudah dia duga pasti berisi ancaman Syubie dan membaca pesan yang terbaru.

"Sepertinya kau masih sibuk ya maaf kalau aku sudah mengganggumu.." Jimin langsung merasakan nyeri di hatinya. Dia merasa bersalah, Syubie menyayanginya tetapi dia hanya menganggap Syubie sebagai substitusi min yoongi yang asli.

"Babe…" tulis Jimin.

"Ya?" jawab Syubie, dia selalu membalas dengan cepat setiap kali Jimin menghubunginya.

"Maaf aku ketiduran lagi."tulisnya, kebohongan klasik yang selalu ditulisnya saat menghilang.

"Dasar kebo wkwk." balas Syubie, dan entah kenapa Jimin semakin tersiksa karena itu.

"Babe, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Jimin.

"Boleh saja, masih gratis kok hehehe." Jimin menghela nafas, sepertinya ini satu-satunya cara agar dia tidak tersiksa dengan cinta yang tidak terbalas dan Syubie juga tidak menderita karena dirinya.

"Sepertinya lebih baik kita mengakhiri semua ini. Aku sudah terlalu sering menghilang dan lagi aku sudah agak bosan. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu terlalu jauh.." tulis Jimin, dia tahu pasti Syubie tidak akan mau. Benar saja, balasan Syubie benar-benar memperlihatkan kekesalannya.

"Jangan bercanda Jim, aku tidak mau melakukannya. Aku tahu kau sudah terlalu sering merasa bosan denganku, dan itu memang salahku karena aku tidak bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman. Tapi semuanya bisa diperbaiki Jim, aku akan berusaha supaya kau tidak merasa bosan denganku.Setidaknya kita harus mencari cara agar semuanya bisa terselesaikan, kita tidak harus putus." tulis Syubie.

"Apa kau punya saran yang bagus untuk ini?" tanya Jimin.

"Kita _break_ dulu, aku akan menjauh darimu sampai rasa bosanmu hilang. Mungkin itu lebih baik dari pada harus putus." jawab Syubie.

"Baiklah…" ujar Jimin, dia merasa semakin tidak enak. Lebih baik dia ikuti dulu permainan Syubie, lalu dia akan mengakhiri semuanya.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, Jimin merasa semakin tidak enak. Syubie sering terlihat menuliskan kata-kata galau di _timeline_ dan itu benar-benar membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Astaga, Jimin merasa seperti orang yang paling kejam di dunia.

"Syub." tulis Jimin. Dia tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Syubie, dia akan mengakhirinya sekarang.

"Apalagi?" jawab Syubie.

"Kita lebih baik putus, aku tidak tahan melihatmu tersiksa begini." tulis Jimin.

"Apa kau tidak sadar justru perkataanmu sekarang ini yang membuatku tersiksa? Aku berusaha bertahan demi dirimu, aku tahu aku membosankan dan tidak seru tetapi aku akan mencoba untuk berubah. Sebenarnya apa alasanmu untuk mengatakan itu? Jawab Jim, jawab dengan jujur." Balasan Syubie entah kenapa selalu sukses membuat Jimin memutar otak agar tidak membeberkan alasan sebenarnya.

"Aku hanya bosan syub, tidak lebih. Memang apa yang kaupikirkan?" tanya Jimin.

"Ada beberapa hal. Kau suka dengan wanita lain, atau kau tidak lagi memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?" Jawab Syubie. Jimin menghela nafas, kenapa anak ini selalu tepat sasaran?

"Baiklah, aku mengakuinya. Aku tidak lagi memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Soal wanita lain, aku sudah bilang tidak ada celah untuk wanita lain di hatiku." tulis Jimin.

"Ya, tapi ada celah untuk menghapus perasaanmu itu, kan? Aku sudah menduganya dari awal Jim, aku hanya ingin mengujimu saja." jawab Syubie.

"Jadi… ini akhirnya?" tanya Jimin.

"Yeah, aku terpaksa. Tidak mungkin kan aku memaksakan hubungan ini saat kau saja tidak suka lagi padaku?" Jawab Syubie.

"Kau akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, Syub." Jimin menghela nafas, kenapa dadanya sakit saat menulis kata-kata itu?

"Yeah. Semoga kau beruntung, Jim." Tulis Syubie sebelum Jimin menghapus seluruh chatnya. Seluruh kenangan bersama Syubie, semuanya hilang dengan satu tombol laknat bertuliskan _Delete_. Jujur saja, Jimin tidak menyukai ini. Tetapi, dia harus menerimanya, toh dari awal dia hanya menganggap Syubie sebagai _substitusi_ Yoongi yang tidak akan pernah dia dapatkan.

"Maafkan aku Syubie." Gumam Jimin sambil menatap layar ponselnya yang kini tidak lagi tertulis nama Syubie. Tanpa Jimin sadari, seseorang sedang menangis di salah satu kamar _dorm_ mereka.

Dia menggenggam ponselnya erat, terlihat layar ponsel yang menunjukkan tampilan _account twitter_ dengan _u_ _ser_ _name_ _**miniyoon**_ , alias Syubie. Dia adalah Yoongi, yang selama ini tahu bahwa Jimin memiliki akun _roleplay_ dan mencoba mendekatinya lewat dunia yang sama. Sayangnya, semua sudah berakhir. Cinta yoongi berakhir bahkan sebelum dia memberitahu siapa Syubie yang sebenarnya pada Jimin.

.

.

END

.

.

 _ **MGD's Notes :**_

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua** _ **Author**_ **yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan** _ **Event**_ **ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mem** _ **beta typo**_ **di beberapa bagian. Semoga di** _ **event**_ **yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada** _ **reader**_ **sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 _ **Regards,**_

 **MGD**


End file.
